saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dane Vogel
Dane Vogel est un personnage qui apparait dans Saints Row 2 et Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. Description Dane Vogel est le responsable des projets spéciaux d'Ultor qui deviendra plus tard Président du conseil d'administration. De plus, il est le dernier antagoniste de Saints Row 2. Physiquement, Vogel est un homme d'un certain age avec des cheveux blonds sales et désorganisés. A chacune de ses apparitions, il porte un costume rayé de couleur gris avec une cravate orange et un pin avec le logo d'Ultor attaché sur le col de son costume. En public, Vogel est très populaire, les femmes le trouvent attirant et les hommes l'applaudissent pour avoir amené l'ordre et rénové certains des quartiers les plus dangereux de la ville de Stilwater. Ses actions lui ont permis d'avoir une immense popularité et beaucoup de respect de la part de la population pendant que Le Protagoniste était dans un coma au Stilwater Penitentiary. Vogel a des connaissances en japonais car il est capable de comprendre Kazuo Akuji a la plus grande surprise de ce dernier qui était en train d'exprimer sa colère en japonais. En privé, Vogel est un homme assoiffé par le pouvoir qui veut uniquement satisfaire ses propres envies égoïstes aux frais des autres. Contrairement a ce qu'il affirme, ses buts ne sont pas pour le bien de Stilwater mais pour la gloire d'Ultor et pour garantir le succès financier de l'entreprise. Vogel se préoccupe très peu voire pas du tout sur la façon dont il réalise les choses a sa manière et est souvent rusé, sournois et impitoyable pour l'exécution de ses projets. D'autre part, il est lâche car il dépend souvent des Masako, la force de sécurité qui protège les intérêts d'Ultor pour protéger lui et ses intérêts et pour mettre fin a tout problème ou menace. Biographie Saints Row 2 Dans les années suivants les événements de Saints Row et après la mort de l'Alderman Richard Hughes, Ultor Corporation fonda une filiale a Stilwater avec Dane Vogel comme responsable des projets spéciaux. A ce moment, Ultor commença a étendre son influence sur la ville en réorganisant le quartier de Saint's Row et la construction de l'emblématique Phillips Building a Mission Beach qui deviendra le siège social de l'entreprise. Durant les quelques années qui ont suivi, Saint's Row a subi de nombreuses transformations qui l'ont transformé en une utopie pour les personnes riches et les privilégiés tandis que la plupart des habitants du Row ont été expulsés. Vogel supervisa lui-même la plupart de ces changements dont la restauration de l'Eglise de Saints Row qui était le quartier général des Saints de 3rd Street. Il rend visite a un des lieutenants des Saints, Dex et l'embaucha comme Chef de la Sécurité d'Ultor. Pendant ce temps, trois nouveaux gangs commençaient a apparaitre profitant de la disparition des Saints : La Brotherhood, les Ronin et les Sons of Samedi. Bien que Vogel n'appréciait pas l'arrivée de ces nouveaux gangs, dans la période qui précédait le retour du Protagoniste, il conclut un accord secret avec Shogo Akuji, chef des Ronin a Stilwater pour la protection de certains investissements d'Ultor avec une part importante dans le casino Poseidon's Palace. Cet accord a été brisé lorsque le père de Shogo, Kazuo Akuji demanda plus d'argent de la part de Vogel pour la protection des Ronin. Vogel décide de refuser et en réponse, Kazuo met fin aux relations entre Ultor et les Ronin. Une fois que les Saints sont de retour, Vogel est rapidement obligé a former une alliance avec Maero, chef de la Brotherhood qui débarque sans prévenir dans le bureau de Vogel et le menace pour qu'il utilise les relations d'Ultor pour aider la Brotherhood a détruire les Saints. Plus tard, Vogel met fin a cette alliance quand il informe Maero qu'il a un poste avec plus de pouvoir et qu'il ne voit aucun intéret a accepter les nouvelles demandes de la Brotherhood. Il fait escorter Maero a l'extérieur du Phillips Building par les Masako. Comme la violence des gangs continue a augmenter, Vogel commence a réaliser que c'est potentiellement une opportunité pour Ultor et ainsi il imagine un plan simple mais diabolique : permettre aux gangs de Stilwater de s'affronter en ville (en particulier dans le quartier de Shivington) et de s'affaiblir entre eux avec leur guerre perpétuelle pour le pouvoir et de nouveaux territoires. La guerre des gangs permettrait de réduire la valeur des terrains dans la zone permettant a Ultor d'acheter la plupart des terrains de la zone pour très peu d'argent. Une fois qu'Ultor est propriétaire du quartier, Ultor pourra reconstruire le quartier et le transformer en un quartier résidentiel de luxe pour les personnes riches et les privilégiés ce qui permettra a Ultor de faire d'énormes bénéfices. Le plan de Vogel inclut aussi une solution contre la guerre des gangs. Une fois que les gangs se sont déchirés au point qu'ils sont devenus faibles. Ultor en profiterait pour donner d'importantes sommes d'argent a la Police de Stilwater pour augmenter la présence policière en ville. La police de Stilwater détruirait ensuite les gangs déjà affaiblis ce qui entrainerait leur disparition. Convaincu de son plan, Vogel le présente aux reste de ses collègues d'Ultor durant une réunion d'entreprise et le plan est approuvé quasiment a l'unanimité. Lorsque les Saints de 3rd Street deviennent le seul gang encore présent a Stilwar, Ultor envoie la police de Stilwater et les Masako pour éliminer les leaders du gang. Cette opération est un échec après que Johnny Gat, Pierce, Shaundi et Le Protagoniste réussissent tous a s'enfuir. En dépit de cet échec, Vogel reste confiant dans son plan qui a pour nom de code "force majeure" même lorsque le conflit entre Ultor et les Saints commence a dégénérer et que le Conseil d'administration d'Ultor lui reproche a propos de la guerre des gangs devenu incontrôlable. En représailles aux précédents événements, les Saints tuent plusieurs cadres d'Ultor au Rounds Square Shopping Center et détruisent le complexe secret de R&D d'Ultor appelé La Pyramide. Enervé, le conseil d'administration demande des explications a Vogel en lui disant qu'il doit "mettre son égo de coté" Vogel réagit en disant que son égo a servi a Ultor. Le conseil reste sceptique et ordonne a Vogel de s'occuper des Saints par tous les moyens nécessaires ou il risque d’être licencié auquel ils déclarent que ce sera "le cadet de ses soucis". Énervé mais imperturbable, Vogel considère que le conseil est devenu un problème et qu'il devrait mieux se débarrasser d'eux pour devenir le président d'Ultor. Pour réaliser cette idée, il manipule en secret Le Protagoniste pour que ce dernier massacre tous les membres du conseil durant un gala d'entreprise qui a lieu sur un yacht privé. Après avoir été promu comme Président d'Ultor par le bureau de l'entreprise, Vogel le célèbre en organisant une conférence de presse pour annoncer son projet : "La revitalisation de Shivington". Pendant la conférence, Le Protagoniste se rapproche pour assassiner Vogel pendant que Gat le couvre avec un fusil de précision sur un toit proche du lieu. Un garde de la sécurité d'Ultor découvre Gat sur le toit et essaye d'empercher l'assassinat en neutralisant Johnny avant qu'il puisse tirer. Dans le combat qui a lieu, Gat tire accidentellement avec son fusil de précision avant d'assommer le garde. Toutefois, la foule l'a entendu et commence a s'enfuir pour se protéger. Obligé d'improviser, Le Protagoniste profite de cette opportunité pour essayer de tirer sur Vogel avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Cette tentative est un échec comme les gardes de sécurité d'Ultor qui étaient présents a la conférence ouvrent le feu et sacrifient leurs vies pour distraire suffisamment longtemps le chef des Saints pour permettre a Vogel de s'enfuir dans son véhicule The Job aux couleurs d'Ultor. Indemne et lâche, Vogel arrive a s'enfuir et a se réfugier dans le Phillips Building avant de verrouiller le bâtiment mais cette sécurité se révéla inutile car le Protagoniste prit le contrôle d'un hélicoptère d'assaut et l'utilise pour détruire les systèmes de sécurité du gratte-ciel et entrer par les airs dans le bureau de Vogel. Dans une tentative désespérée, Vogel récupère un pistolet NR4 et attaque le Protagoniste avec une équipe de Masako mais ces derniers sont vaincus. Dos au mur avec aucun endroit ou s'enfuir, Vogel essaye de sauver sa vie en déclarant au Protagoniste qu'il est le "fan numéro 1" des Saints mais le Protagoniste lui tire dans la bouche au milieu de son discours ce qui le défenestre et de s'écraser par terre sur le sol aux pieds du Phillips Building, La mort de Vogel entraine la fin de son règne comme chef d'Ultor permettant aux Saints d’être a nouveau les maitres de Stilwater. En conséquence, Eric Gryphon devient le successeur de Vogel et s'associe avec les Saints après les événements de Corporate Warfare ce qui permet aux Saints de devenir des célébrités mondiales dans Saints Row: The Third. A ce moment ils ont conclus un partenariat avec Ultor appelé Saints/Ultor Media Group. Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Après que Le Protagoniste a été enlevé par Satan, Johnny Gat et Kinzie Kensington se rendent en Enfer pour le sauver. Arrivés a New Hades, ils découvrent une affiche publicitaire d'Ultor avec Vogel apparaissant dessus. Ils localisent Dane et Johnny accuse ce dernier d'avoir kidnappé le chef des Saints. Dane prouve son innocence en montrant a Gat son invitation au mariage du Protagoniste et de Jezebel, la fille de Satan. Il déclare que les invitations sont liées a l’âme et qu'il ne peut pas donner son invitation a Johnny. A la place, il propose a Johnny et Kinzie de provoquer du chaos dans New Hades pour attirer l'attention de Satan. Quel que soit le vainqueur, Dane en profite de toute façon. Il a identifié cinq Archiducs en charge de la gestion de l'Enfer ainsi que des personnes comme Barbe-noire, Shakespeare, Vlad, Kiki et Viola DeWynter comme alliés. Dans une cinématique en forme de livre d'histoires, Dane donne l'Auréole fissurée de Lucifer a Johnny ce qui lui donne des ailes. Lorsque la barre de la Colère de Satan est rempli aux deux tiers, Dane est capturé par des démons a la demande de Satan qui essayent de drainer son âme. Gat et Kinzie réussissent a le sauver. Des siècles plus tard, dans la cinématique Shawarma qui est débloqué après avoir complété le Controle de la ville, Kiki est enlevée par William Sharp et Dane risque sa propre vie pour la sauver. Il réussi et les deux décident de se marier et obligent Sharp a etre leur majordome. Anecdotes * Lorsque Dane Vogel et Le Protagoniste se rencontrent pour la première fois en face a face, Johnny Gat mentionne que Vogel était la personne qui a offert en premier a Dex un emploi a Ultor après les événements de Saints Row. Une offre qui va mener Dex a quitter les Saints de 3rd Street et finalement devenir le Chef de la Sécurité d'Ultor. *Vogel parfois appelle la station de radio 107.77 The Mix FM demandant la chanson "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" par Tears for Fears déclarant que c'est sa "musique thème" alors que la chanson a été écrite pour se moquer des personnes comme lui. Le DJ de la station, Darius Masters déclare parfois que c'est un "hommage a Ultor". Cette ligne de dialogue n'est pas désactivée a la fin du jeu ce qui fait que Vogel continue a appeler après sa mort. * En allemand et en hollandais, Vogel veut dire le mot "oiseau", le surnom de son successeur Eric Gryphon est similaire. *Dans Red Faction: Guerilla, la montagne enneigée au dessus de Tharsis s'appelle Mont Vogel. *Le journal qui annonce sa mort déclare que Vogel avait été élu "homme de pouvoir de moins de 40 ans le plus sexy". *Il y a un panneau avec écrit "Vogel Park" dans le quartier de Mission Beach a l'opposé du magasin de chirurgie esthétique Image as Designed dans le district de Saint's Row. * Sa mort est assez similaire a celle de Tanya dans le premier Saints Row. *Vogel a été nommé "Homme de l'année" par "Man of the Year" by Boy Toy, un magazine qui apparait dans Saints Row: The Third. *Dans le Dépot de Kinzie dans Saints Row: The Third et IV, il y a une coupure de presse sur le mur avec le titre "Who is Dane Vogel?" (Qui est Dane Vogel ?) *Quand Vogel rencontre les Saints pour la première fois dans leur planque dans la mission Service de chambre, il fait un commentaire en disant qu'il a fait son rappel pour le tetanos. Il fait ce commentaire même si le QG des Saints a été transformé comme la boite de nui Purgatory après avoir complété 22 missions. *Dans Saints Row IV, Vogel est présent dans les fichiers du jeu comme un pote mais il semble avoir été supprimé avant la sortie du jeu et n'a pas de dialogues. *Le rôle de Vogel dans Saints Row: Gat out of Hell fait de lui un allié des Saints contrairement a Saints Row 2 ou il était un antagoniste. Le fait qu'il soit passé d'ennemi a allié est similaire a la situation pour Benjamin King, Matt Miller, Viola et Kiki. **Dans ses livres audio, Dane reconnait qu'il était idiot de s’être opposé aux Saints de 3rd Street car cela lui a non seulement couté sa vie mais aussi sa carrière prestigieuse comme Responsable des projets spéciaux d'Ultor. A la fin, il jure qu'il n'essayera pas de refaire une erreur similaire. Galerie Dane Vogel - Saints Row 2.jpg|Dane Vogel dans son bureau dans Saints Row 2 Dane Vogel - Saints Row 2 concept art.jpg|Concept art de Dane Vogel dans Saints Row 2. Dane Vogel - Saints Row IV (n'apparait pas dans le jeu).PNG|Modèle de Dane Vogel dans Saints Row 4 qui a été supprimé et qui n'apparait pas dans le jeu. Dane Vogel GooH promo model.jpg|Modèle de Dane Vogel dans Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Dane Vogel GooH promo concept art.jpg|Concept art de Dane Vogel dans Gat out of Hell. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages dans Saints Row 2 Catégorie:Personnages dans Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Catégorie:Antagonistes